


Can't Explain

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Series: Celestial Songs [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AkuSai Month 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Celestial Songs, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, LeaIsa Month 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Love, M/M, Musical Prompt Playlist, Songfic, Songs of the Sun and Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: His smile grows even wider. He kisses Lea again and Lea happily reciprocates. He slides the hand at Isa’s hip to his back and presses. Pulls their bodies even closer. As close as they can possibly get. They might as well be one person. One body. One form. Yet, somehow, it still isn’t enough. Isa isn’t sure he’ll ever be sated. But he doesn’t mind spending the rest of his life wanting more. His desire for Lea keeps him motivated. His desire to touch him and kiss him and taste him whenever he can. He’ll waste days in bed with Lea, but if there’s one thing he won’t waste, it’s any opportunity to be with him. No matter what, Lea always comes first.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Celestial Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Can't Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Song Used: "Not Ready To Wake Up" by Aly & AJ
> 
> July 10th, Day 5 of AkuSai/LeaIsa Month 2020

_Something new on the moon_

_We wake up when the sun goes down_

_With you, I’ve got no doubt_

_Lay by me, breathe in you_

_Oxygen is overrated_

_So elevated…_

When Isa open his eyes, he’s greeted by the sight of the crescent moon right outside his window. He smiles lopsidedly. Sleepily. Another day spent—wasted—in bed. Not that he’s complaining. Especially when he rolls over and sees the reason why his entire day has gone to waste. In the best way.

Lea is still fast asleep beside him. Isa takes a hand and carefully runs his fingers through that red mane. It’s soft. And the action is soothing. Isa takes a deep breath, shifting closer to the other. There’s too much space between them and that’s unacceptable. He needs to be able to feel Lea’s heartbeat at all times. Otherwise, he only feels lost. Empty.

He keeps his fingers twined in Lea’s hair as he brings their foreheads together. He tangles their legs and the contact still isn’t enough. He wants more. Needs more. Always. Isa can never get enough of the redhead.

Then Lea’s hand is on Isa’s hip. He squeezes gently and Isa jolts at the sensation. Squirms. Lea’s eyes are still closed, but that doesn’t stop Isa from connecting their lips. He feels the redhead smile against him, and he presses their bodies even closer together. Isa’s gets the lost in the moment. Lost in the kiss. Lost in Lea. And he never wants to be found.

When they break apart, they’re out of breath. Now Isa can really feel Lea’s heartbeat. It’s pounding. Ready to beat out of his chest. And Isa’s ready to catch. More than ready. Hell, he wants to take Lea’s heart in exchange for his own.

“Good morning,” Lea speaks up, breaking the silence of the late hour.

His voice is raspy, and it drives Isa mad. He smiles again. “It’s not morning.”

“No?” He opens his eyes enough to see out the window. See the night sky. The crescent moon. “Well, _goodnight_ sounds too much like a farewell,” he goes on. “And I never want to say goodbye to you.”

His smile grows even wider. He kisses Lea again and Lea happily reciprocates. He slides the hand at Isa’s hip to his back and presses. Pulls their bodies even closer. As close as they can possibly get. They might as well be one person. One body. One form. Yet, somehow, it _still_ isn’t enough. Isa isn’t sure he’ll ever be sated. But he doesn’t mind spending the rest of his life wanting more. His desire for Lea keeps him motivated. His desire to touch him and kiss him and taste him whenever he can. He’ll waste days in bed with Lea, but if there’s one thing he won’t waste, it’s any opportunity to be with him. No matter what, Lea always comes first.

When the need to breathe becomes too overwhelming to ignore, Isa pulls away. His lungs are about to burst, along with his heart. It’s the most exhilarating feeling in the world and he never wants to give it up. He wants to live in this feeling. In the night. With Lea as his guiding star.

_There’s no need to try_

_Give a little time_

_Never close your eyes_

_Stay in paradise with me…_

“We should really get up,” Lea soon says. “We don’t have to go anywhere, but we should at least eat something.”

“I’m not hungry,” Isa says, holding tighter onto the redhead. He doesn’t want him to go. “I’ll make a big breakfast in the morning.”

He chuckles softly. “C’mon, as comfy as I am right now, I am also hungry. We slept all day, so—”

“We didn’t sleep all day.” Isa kisses at Lea’s neck, and his cheeks burn up as he thinks of what he’s about to say. “We participated in some…activities.”

Lea grins. “Now that you say that,” he rolls over, flipping Isa onto his back and towering over him, “the only thing I’m hungry for is you.”

His cheeks burn even hotter, but he rolls his eyes. “That’s a terrible line, even for you.”

“Please, you love me for those terrible lines.” He kisses along his jawline. “They wouldn’t work on you coming from anyone else. But when it’s me saying them…” He nips at Isa’s neck. “You go wild.”

Isa can’t even deny this accusation. Lea is completely and utterly right. As cheesy as his so-called pickup lines are, Isa falls for them every damn time. Every line sets off another spark, adding to the flame. And he is driven wild. If this is love, though, he never wants to be tamed.

_Not ready to wake up_

_(My real life feels like dreaming)_

_Not ready to wake up_

_(When your arms feel like freedom)_

_Don’t bring the shades up_

_(Let’s keep tonight from leaving)_

_I’ve got all that I need_

_And it’s right here with me…_

They don’t get out of bed. Not until the following morning. And Isa wakes up first and makes that big breakfast like he had promised. In fact, he gets so into his cooking that he doesn’t even hear Lea wake up. Doesn’t realise he’s up until he feels warm arms wrap around his torso. Isa relishes in the feeling of being in Lea’s arms. Relishes the feeling of Lea’s lips on the nape of his neck.

“Good morning,” Lea greets him.

He smiles and hums softly. “It is indeed.”

Lea leaves another kiss on his shoulder before stepping away. He moves over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup. “Any plans for the day?”

“No,” Isa says. He sure as hell wouldn’t mind spending the entire day in bed again. He wouldn’t mind spending the day being _spoiled_ again. He won’t say that out loud, though. “You?”

“No, but we should do something fun.” He tilts his head thoughtfully. “Maybe we could go to the park.”

Isa pauses. “Do you not hear the rain out there? It’s pouring.”

“Huh.” Lea glances towards the window. “Something indoors, then.”

Something indoors, huh? Isa can think of a few indoor activities. He blushes as his own mind and focuses back on the task at hand. Breakfast. “Why not go to the museum?” he asks as he flips pancakes onto a plate. “We haven’t done that for a while.”

“Why would I go to a museum when your body is a better piece of art than any sculpture in there.”

Isa almost drops the pancake he’s currently flipping. Now he’s blushing for a whole other reason. “Another terrible line.”

“Oh, c’mon, that was _not_ terrible.”

He shakes his head, chuckling under his breath. “Come. Breakfast is ready.”

Isa sets the plates on the table and gestures at the two open seats. He and Lea sit down and eat together. First in silence, and then they start talking about whatever comes to their minds. They talk about everything while also talking about nothing at all. Hmm. Isa loves these mornings. He loves the atmosphere. The peace. The simplicity. The bliss. He wouldn’t give this up for anything. Anyone. He wants to share these mornings with Lea until the sun stops rising.

_So many emotions_

_So many emotions…_

“I knew there was a reason to keep you around,” Lea says once he finishes eating.

Isa quirks an eyebrow. “Oh?”

He grins. “The food.”

“If that’s the case, I guess I’ll just have to stop cooking for you.”

This comment doesn’t faze the grin. Lea gets to his feet, grabbing both their empty plates, and kisses Isa atop his head. Then he moves to the sink and starts washing the dishes. Isa turns in his seat and observes the redhead during his task. When he first met the redhead, he never imagined falling head over heels in love with him. Now that he has, though, he can’t imagine his life without him.

_When I’m with you, it’s a mood_

_I can’t control it, I’m rolling_

_Like waves in the ocean_

_When you pull me close, I just know_

_Don’t need no medication_

_You’re my salvation…_

“Like what you see?” Lea speaks up as soon as he notices Isa’s staring. He leans against the counter, folding his arms across his chest and grinning again. “Unlike at a museum, you can touch the art here.”

He rolls his eyes. “Well, don’t you think highly of yourself?”

“You’re the one who can’t stop staring.”

He’s not wrong. Isa really _can’t_ stop staring; Lea is a sight to see. From that shade of red hair that no one else can pull off nearly as well to that bright smile that burns brighter than then sun to those vibrant green eyes that see right through him to the constellation of freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose to his lanky yet fit and muscular from. Every inch of him his beautiful. Every curvature. Like a true work of art. Beautiful in the daylight or beneath the full moon. Isa is always entranced.

Lost in thought, he doesn’t even notice Lea stepping towards him until he’s being pulled from his chair. Lea pulls Isa right into his arms and kisses him deeply. Isa’s breath catches in his throat. It gets knocked from his lungs. Hell, one of these days he won’t recover after a kiss like this. One of these days, it’ll be the end of him. That’s okay, though. At least the end will be happy.

“Let’s go the beach,” Lea then says once they break apart.

“It’s raining,” Isa says again. “Haven’t I mentioned that already?”

“So what? That just means no one else will be there.”

He considers this. And his contemplation leads them to the beach in the pouring rain. Lea doesn’t hate to get out of the car and run down to the water’s edge. Isa follows, but at a slower pace. He also doesn’t get as close to the water. He watches Lea kick around in it. Watches the waves crash against the shore. Listens to the roar of the thunder. It’s so loud, in fact, that he wouldn’t have known Lea had said anything to him if the redhead hadn’t turned around and he hadn’t seen his lips moving.

Isa dares to walk closer to him. “What was that?”

“Let yourself have fun,” Lea says.

“I’m having fun watching you.”

“Tch. That’s not good enough.” He jogs over to Isa. “C’mon.”

Lea grabs Isa by the waist, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. Isa fights him the entire time—fights and laughs—but Lea is deceptively strong. He carries him down towards the water before tossing him in, falling over at the same time. They both go under, but when they resurface and _burst_ into fits of laughter.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Lea says once he manages to calm down.

Lea shrugs his shoulders. “We were getting soaked anyway. Now it’s ocean water instead of just rainwater.”

He shakes his head at him. Before he can say anything else, though, there’s a deafening crack of thunder. The sky proceeds to be lit up with a huge flash of lightning. Lea and Isa exchange wide-eyed glances before tripping to get back on their feet and running out of the water and back to the car.

_There’s no need to try_

_Give a little time_

_Never close your eyes_

_Stay in paradise with me…_

They sit in the back of the car, wrapped in towels, as they watch the storm dance around them. It’s entrancing. Yet, it gives Isa a feeling of tranquility. Security. Despite the raging storm, his heart is steady. Perhaps it’s Lea’s presence beside him that eases him so. After all, he always feels safe when he’s with the redhead. Sound. Calm. Collected.

“What’s on your mind?” Lea speaks up.

That’s a simple enough answer. “You.” He looks over at the redhead. “Just you.”

He smiles. Doesn’t grin, just smiles. “Good.” He leans forward and kisses him. “I want to be the only thing you ever think about.”

“You are.”

Now he’s grinning. “Good.”

They’re kissing again. And Lea is pushing Isa onto his back and— _Holy shit_ , they’re way too tall to fit in the car like this but, somehow, they manage. They spread themselves across the back yet remain tangled with each other. They lose themselves in each other. The sound of the thunder and pouring rain drown them out. They’ve created their own squall right inside the car and reaching the eye of the storm is exhilarating.

Hell, Isa wants nothing more than to weather every hurricane. He wants to get caught in every downpour. Even if it leaves him sick and tired, he’ll still never get sick and tired of the redhead. Lea is his sickness and his remedy all in one. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

_Not ready to wake up_

_(My real life feels like dreaming)_

_Not ready to wake up_

_(When your arms feel like freedom)_

_Don’t bring the shades up_

_(Let’s keep tonight from leaving)_

_I’ve got all that I need_

_And it’s right here with me…_

As soon as they get home, Lea rips his wet clothes off, leaving them scattered across the apartment. Isa makes his way for the bathroom and undresses in there, turning the water on for the shower at the same. He combs through his hair and is soon joined by Lea. The redhead takes the comb out of his hand and proceeds with the action himself. Isa smiles, closing his eyes. He loves when Lea does this for him. It’s soothing. And he’s so exhausted already that he wouldn’t be surprised if he fell asleep right now. Lea kissing at his neck and ears, though, keeps that from happening.

“Are you never satisfied?” Isa speaks up, more breathless than he intends.

“Oh, I’m _always_ satisfied.”

Lea’s movements stop and Isa can only assume he’s putting the comb down. He keeps his eyes shut as Lea’s hands find purchase on his shoulders and he turns him around so they’re face-to-face. Then Lea is kissing Isa with a reignited desire. Isa moves his arms without even thinking, wrapping them around Lea’s neck.

“But I don’t think I’ll ever be sated,” Lea goes on, speaking right against his lips. His voice is low. Husky. “I’ll never stop wanting more of you.”

Isa holds back a moan. “You already have all of me. What more could I give?”

“It’s not about giving more.” He kisses down his neck, nipping at his collarbone. Isa can’t hold back the moan this time. “It’s about taking you as many times as I can and as often as I can.”

Another moan. Louder this time. “You’re insatiable.”

He grins against his skin. “That’s the point.”

Lea continues kissing and nipping and licking at Isa’s neck. Tasting him. Isa loses himself in the sensation. Except the incessant sound of running water soon snaps him out of the moment.

“Lea,” he gasps out, the timing perfect—for the redhead—when he reaches a particularly sensitive area of Isa’s skin. “The shower.”

Lea hums. “Great idea…”

“No—” He gently smacks the back of his head. Lea retreats, rubbing the spot with a pout. Isa rolls his eyes at him. “I meant that the water is still running. We should either turn it off or—”

“Put it to good use,” Lea says. He takes Isa by the hand and goes to drag him into the shower. “I agree.”

Another gentle smack. “No. Would you stop for a second?”

He releases his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I would just like to get cleaned up. Maybe relax for the rest of the evening.”

Lea looks almost sheepish. “I’m sorry, I just… I love being with you.”

He can’t help the blush. “I understand, but we can be together in other ways.”

He smiles, pushing his fingers through Isa’s still damp hair. “Yeah, you’re right. There are plenty of other ways.”

Lea kisses Isa’s forehead and the action is a huge contrast to the previous moment they had just been sharing. It’s chaste. Innocent. It’s part of the ups and downs Isa desperately longs for. The thrilling and the boring. Although, there’s never truly a dull moment with the redhead. Whether they’re dancing in the rain or just sitting inside watching TV. Every moment is enticing. Every moment is worth it.

_So many emotions_

_So many emotions…_

They shower separately. Isa first, and then Lea. Once they’re both clean and dried off and in warm, dry clothes, they cuddle up on the couch together. With coffee Isa had brewed while Lea had been showering. It’s only two o’clock in the afternoon; they still have most of the day ahead of them. Yet, they’d both be content spending it on the couch together. Wasting it in each other’s company. Not that spending their time as such is ever an actual waste.

“I love you,” Isa speaks up.

Lea smiles softly. “I love you, too.”

He reaches over, cupping and stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I love you more.”

He leans into the touch. “I love you most.”

“Not…possible.”

The words almost don’t come out of his mouth in time before Lea is kissing Isa again. It’s another chaste kiss. Sweet. Tender. Isa melts into it. Melts into the redhead’s warmth. He smiles into the kiss. He’ll never waste another breath on not breathing Lea in. On not telling him how much he loves.

Every breath and every heartbeat belongs to him.

_And I know that I know that I know that I know that I want it_

_And I know that I know that I know that I know that I got it_

_And I know that I know that I know that I know that I want it_

_And I know that I know that I know that I know that I got it_

_And I know that I know that I know that I know that I want it_

_So good that I can’t explain it_

_And I know that I know that I know that I know that I got it_

_Can’t tend to my situation_

_And I know that I know that I know that I know that I want it…_

They have friends over one night. A mix of Isa’s friends and Lea’s friends. Mostly Lea’s friends, but only because most of Isa’s friends were Lea’s friends first.

He watches Lea from the kitchen. Watches him as he interacts with their guests. He’s a social butterfly. Always has been. And it’s always made Isa wonder why Lea chose him when Isa would much rather stay in and do nothing than go out and be in a large crowd of people. Isa’s never been comfortable in large crowds. Even now he feels a little out of place and he’s in his own home.

Then Lea meets his gaze from across the room and smiles. And suddenly there’s no one else in the room. Time has slowed down. They stare, reading each other. Lea’s smile turns into a grin and he gestures his head. Isa gets the idea. He sets his half-full glass down and discreetly makes his way for the bathroom. He takes a deep breath. Checks himself in the mirror. Smooths his hair back. Waits. Not that he’s waiting for long before Lea slips into the bathroom with him.

They’re instantly in each other’s arms. At each other’s throats. On each other’s lips.

“I’ve missed you,” Isa says between kisses.

Lea chuckles gruffly. “I’ve been here with you all evening.”

“Yes, but I’ve had to share you all evening.” He slips his hands beneath Lea’s shirt and relishes in his warmth. “I want you for myself.”

He hums at the feel of Isa’s hands on his bare skin. “You can have me.”

He smirks softly. “Maybe we should get rid of all those other people out there first.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Now he’s blushing. “It would be inappropriate to abandon our guests.”

“Awe,” he laughs quietly, “you’re no fun.”

Isa goes to pull away, but Lea doesn’t let him go. He holds on tighter. Kisses him harder. And Isa lets him. He doesn’t want him to stop. So, he lets him forget about the people in their apartment. Lets himself forget about everything except Lea.

Until, that is, someone knocks on the bathroom door.

Lea steps away, holding back a fit of laughter. He gestures for Isa to wait and proceeds to slip out of the bathroom without making it look awkward. He listens as Lea starts up with some excuse. _Isa isn’t feeling too well_ … Isa shakes his head, chuckling to himself. He continues to wait until Lea rejoins him in the bathroom. He closes the door behind him and leans against it.

“Well?” Isa speaks up.

He grins. “We have the whole place to ourselves.”

Isa is back on Lea in an instant. And this time, he isn’t gonna let go, either. He’s already had to share him for most of the night. Not anymore. Now that he can, he’s going to be selfish. He’s taking all of Lea. And he can tell Lea is on the same page. They’re always on the same page. The same wavelength. The same heartbeat.

_Not ready to wake up_

_(My real life feels like dreaming)_

_Not ready to wake up_

_(When your arms feel like freedom)_

_Don’t bring the shades up_

_(Let’s keep tonight from leaving)_

_I’ve got all that I need_

_And it’s right here with me…_

Their legs are tangled. Their arms wrapped around each other. Their foreheads pressed together. Isa is staring deep into Lea’s green eyes. Counting the all freckles in them. The stars. His eyes outshine any other celestial body.

“The moon is full,” Lea soon speaks up. His voice is low. Soft enough not to disrupt the atmosphere they’ve created.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Isa says.

He seems genuinely taken aback by this response. “You never pass up an opportunity to look at the moon.”

“I can’t see the moon when I’m already blinded by the sun.”

Lea blushes. Isa feels a wave of triumph wash over him. He blushes so easily himself. But when it comes to Lea, it can be nearly impossible. Sure, he’ll cry at just about anything—when he’s sad or happy or in love—but blushing is a whole other story. So successfully causing him to bluish is an accomplishment in and of itself. Isa holds a strange sense of pride in it.

“Well, I always wanna be eclipsed by you,” Lea goes on.

“Oh, is this going to turn into a sap contest?”

“Sure, except it’s no contest. You already know I got ya beat in both sappiness and pickup lines.”

He chuckles. “The only person you’ll ever pickup with those lines is me.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing you’re the only person they’re intended for.”

Now he’s the one blushing. Damn it. He really set himself up for that one. “Intended for my intended?”

He quirks an eyebrow. “Is that a proposal?”

Huh. Isa hadn’t thought about how that would sound before he said it. About how it would come across. Now that the words are out, though… “If you want it to be.”

He bursts out laughing, causing him to pull away from Isa so he’s not laughing directly in his face. “I’m sorry, but you don’t have a romantic bone in your body.”

Isa almost takes offence by this. “That’s not true. I can be _very_ romantic.”

He scoffs, but there’s no real heat behind it. “Give me one good example.”

He doesn’t need to think about this one. “I stay in bed all day with you and cook breakfast for you and go to the beach with you during torrential downpours and—”

“Okay, okay,” Lea says, stopping him. “I only asked for one.” He cuddles back into the other. “Show off.”

He smiles softly. “Only to impress you.”

“Please, you don’t need to show off to impress me. Everything you do is impressive. You never cease to amaze.”

Isa just barely lets Lea get the last word out before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. The redhead presses their bodies closer together. They can never get close enough. The skin-to-skin contact isn’t even always enough. Right now, though, it is. Despite wanting to be ever closer, feeling Lea’s burning skin against his own cool skin is enough. It’s enough to drive him crazy and leave him wanting more. Hmm…

Perhaps Isa is just as insatiable.

_So good that I can’t explain it_

_And I know that I know that I know that I know that I want it_

_So good that I can’t explain it_

_And I know that I know that I know that I know that I want it_

The full moon shining through their bedroom window lights up the room well enough for Isa to be able to tell that Lea is fast asleep. He always falls asleep first, whereas Isa is always up late. Thinking. He thinks about his life by himself and with Lea. Thinks about how much Lea has improved his life. His well-being. His state of mind. He’s not joking when he claims that Lea is the light of his life. The sun in his sky. His guiding star.

“Stop thinking so much,” Lea mumbles in his sleep. “Even if it’s about me.”

He chuckles under his breath before kissing Lea’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

_Not possible_. Isa doesn’t say it aloud this time. Not when Lea is still half asleep. He runs his fingers through his thick red locks and places another kiss on his forehead. Lea sleepy lips twitch into a smile and Isa smiles in return.

Isa leans forward so he can whisper right into Lea’s ear: “To the moon and back.”

To the moon and back and to the moon again. So on and so forth. So long as when he comes back, he’s in Lea’s arms. In his eyes. In his smile. In his heart. No other location matters. Isa just wants to forever be lost in the night and under the stars. With Lea. Unafraid of the never-ending night. Unafraid of the dark. Because, with Lea, it’s never truly unending. It’s never truly dark.

With Lea, the stars can be tamed while they run wild through the constellations of their beating hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the event on twitter and tumblr using #CelestialSongs
> 
> twitter: @/LadySage08  
> tumblr: the-clock-strikes-twilight


End file.
